Sing it Loud
by luvdat
Summary: AU: What if Mary was the youngest, Matthew was the chauffer and Edith was engaged to Patrick Crawley, who had survived the Titanic... a different perspective on the Downton we know and love so well!
1. Chapter 1

Mary hated being the youngest.

She always got the last say in everything, and Edith was so annoying. She thought that just because she was oldest, she could boss everyone about.

Mary didn't like that. She didn't like Edith, for that matter, or her habits, or the way she looked down on everything that Mary did.

But most of all, Mary hated Matthew, the chauffer. Which was really what had brought this whole thing on. Well, hate was the wrong word. No, she _disliked_ him at the present moment.

Scrap that, she did hate him. He seemed to think that just because he took her as she was and they could talk as equals, that she was in love with him.

Which she was. But still. He should learn not to assume things. In some respects, although he was an irish lower class nobody, he was as bad as Ediths beau, Patrick, the heir to the earldom. Patrick was so… _patronising_. He called her ' Little lady', and patted her head, although she was nineteen. He treated her like a child.

But she did have an escape from that, it had to be said. Matthew had asked her to run away with him…and she wasn't sure that she wanted to refuse.

Anyway, she still had time before she chose what to do. Besides, she couldn't run away before Christmas. But it wouldn't be long before a war started somewhere, she had heard it on the news, and Matthew wanted to enlist and then refuse, and rub it in their faces.

Maybe the only way to stop that was to run away, Christmas or not…


	2. Chapter 2

'Mary, you know how I feel…' Matthew said in his soft Irish lilt. ' You could have an escape from that b******* Patrick. I`m guessin' that he`ll try to get his hands up your skirt before too long.'

'Matthew! Patrick is going to be my brother in law before much longer, and I respect him!' Even to Marys ears, this rang false.

'Oh, come on Mary, I thought we were being honest with each other?' smiled Matthew as he slung a rag over his grease striped overalled shoulder.

'Ok, fine. But I don`t like the way that you talk about him.'

They were standing in the yard, Matthew had just repainted and oiled the car…and he still looked extremely handsome with his dirty face…

'Well it's true. He's got a real reputation with the_ ladies_ in town. Heard that a few mystery babes were popping out across the neighbourhood after he was there.'

Mary couldn't help giggling. ' Mystery babes, I see…' she laughed. ' Well, that's one perspective!'

Matthew joined in. ' No, that's the only perspective!' They sat there, chatting about Patrick, when a shadow loomed over them.

' Mary! What are you doing here?!' Robert practically shouted. ' Unless you are ordering a car, there is no need to talk to the CHAUFFER, who is of a much lower rank than us…'

'Of course. I am sorry Papa.' Mary murmured into her lap.

'Good. Branson, have the car ready for 3 o'clock.'

'Yes, sir.' Ever the perfect servant, Matthew cast his eves down and walked out. As he left, he brushed his arm ever so slightly against Marys shoulder, and whispered, ' 9 o'clock, in the yard.' She shivered with delight at his warm touch.

Robert didn't notice, and scowled, ' I'll see you inside.' and stalked away.

_9 o'clock, 9 o'clock, 9 o'clock, 9 o'clock._

Like a drumbeat inside her head.

_9 o'clock._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Firstly, thanks for even reading this as it`s not very good, but also, please comment at the end! Dying to hear from you guys at the mo… thanks! :o)_

Her heart beat a little faster inside her chest as she walked out into the darkened yard. It hadn`t been hard to slip away… Aunt Rosamund wanted to play bridge and every woman joined, even Sybil, who had come back with Tom, the journalist, for new year. But where was Matthew?

Then, she was gripped from behind. 'Matthew!' She gasped as she struggled to turn around, but when she did, she saw only the face of… Patrick Crawly leering down at her.

'Hello, little lady.'

She felt his hot breath in her ear, and struggled to kick him somewhere. Dammit, where was _Matthew_?

'You can't get awa-ay…' he sang softly, as his griping hands reached for her bodice, tugging at the strap and quickly undoing it, leaving her with only her and skirt on. She tried blindly to shield her body from him.

She wrenched herself away, screaming 'Help! Hel-' but it was cut short by his hand smashing to her face, with something sharp, and she fell to the ground, her face warm with…blood?

He loomed over her, gripping a knife. 'I`ll show you what happens to girls who scream!' His knife lowered to her face. She whimpered softly…

Suddenly, he was knocked to the side by a barrel of blond haired fury that had to be Matthew. 'DID YOU CUT HER? I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF YOU'VE CUT HER I'LL SKIN YOU!'

Patrick cowered away, his hands shielding his face. 'No,no! I, I just-'

'WHAT IS THIS?'

Silence fell on the scene. 'Matthew?' Robert questioned, but then saw Mary.

'Oh my darling!' Cora rushed to Mary and hugged her tightly as the others came running outside.

'Mama, I-' Mary was cut short by her fall to the floor. She felt so dizzy… so … dizzy…

The last thing she remembered was being carried up to her room, wrapped in a blanket,put gently on the bed as the others gathered round…and then the whirling stopped as she blissfully blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Anyone new to this fic please review as I need your ideas, but this is a nice chapter, if a little late for the theme! Ps- there is an S/B bit coming next time as well. :o)_

' Mary, hello darling! I thought that you would sleep all day!' Sybil smiled. Mary was happy that she was the first to speak to her after the incident in the yard, as her and Sybil were very close.

She groaned and said, 'Ugh, I feel like one of the garden rollers has just squashed me…' Then the events of the other night came back to her. 'How long was I out?'

'Well, I'd say a day and a bit. Not surprising, really, seeing as _he_ gave you a concussion, a massive cut and three broken ribs from kneeling on you!'

Marys hand went to her bandaged head, and winced. 'Yes, that _hurt_. But Matthew did warn me, you know, and I…I didn't listen.'

'Shh now, don't worry. He was so worried, and he kept asking to see you. Maybe you two shouldn't make it that obvious. But I don't disapprove of you being together.' Sybil soothed, her hand rubbing her swollen belly. 'And seeing as we can't go back to Dublin, at least for a bit, Tom will be there to protect you if you need it.'

'And I'm glad to hear it!' said Mary. 'But… Syb, how is Edith taking the Patrick incident?'

'What, are you referring to the fact that she locked herself in her room straight after we put you to bed?' Sybil said with a wry grin.

'Oh. Well.'

'And they've also found proof that approximately 7 illegitimate children have been fathered by him. Anyway. Do you feel well enough to come down? After all, it is Christmas Eve.'

'Of course.' Mary winced as she got out of bed. 'Send Anna up, please. I need to dress properly for the evening.'

'Of course, darling. See you downstairs.'

…

'Oh, hello my darling! Mwah! How are you feeling?', Cora smiled.

'A little better, thank you Mama.' Mary replied as she gently kissed her cheek. 'But only for dinner. And…. how is Edith? Really?'

Cora hesitated, and then said, 'Mary, I think it is probably best if you don't see your sister for a while. And Patrick isn't here anymore.'

'Alright, Mama. I'm just going to say thank you to Matthew.'

'See you in there!' Cora waved cheerily as Mary walked out.

Mary shivered as she walked slowly across the snowy yard, her head filled with thoughts. This was where she fell…this was where he cut her… her hand went to her face, the purple bruise still there. Suddenly, a voice startled her out of her trance.

'Mary?'

She spun around, and then relaxed as she saw that it was Matthew.

' Oh, hello. I just came to say thank you…'

She trailed off as she saw a strange look in his eyes.

'What's wro- mMMMmmmmM?' She asked

Her words were cut off by a kiss, and she didn't turn away. Her hands tangled with his hair, and her mouth widened, slipping her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss deepened, and they pressed themselves to each other, his hand slowly came up to her breast.

And nothing was the same any more.


End file.
